An Unfulfilled Fate
by TheWierdestSister
Summary: The first time around James Potter didn't get the girl and they didn't have a son destined to fight Voldemort, So when he dies, he gets sent back in time to redo his Hogwarts years, marry Lily and fulfill his fate. Canon with a twist, JPLE
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I'm not JK, and these characters aren't mine, so don't sue me as I'm not making money off it anyway.

It was impossibly bright and yet so soothing. James Potter looked around a bit confused. How did he end up here? He closed his eyes and tried to shake the cobwebs clear as he tried to remember how he got to this bright beautiful place.

He and Sirius had been at a local bar celebrating Halloween. They'd been heading back to their shared flat when they encountered a couple Death Eaters. Sirius, for once the more sober of the two, had first attempted to point out to the Death Eaters that they were pure bloods so would they please just let them pass. When that didn't seem to work, Sirius attempted to apperate them away, but apparently wards had been placed already. The very last thing he remembered was attempting to dodge an ominous green light.

"Mr. Potter! If you please!" James opened his eyes to find a lovely blonde woman in front of him. Once he realized she had been calling him for a few moments already, he apologized "Who are you? Where am I? How do you know my name?"

The woman let out an exasperated breath. "Well obviously you're dead, aren't you. Did you really think _you_ would be the first to ever survive the killing curse? While drunk, at that?" James just stared at her as though she were speaking another language.

She sighed again, "Time is of the essence, Mr. Potter. Do sit down." She gestured to one of two lounge chairs that James hadn't noticed before.

"Now then" she began, "My name is Ann, and I'll be explaining what you need to do when you go back."

"Back? But you said I'm dead? I don't want to be a ghost. Please don't - "

Ann held up her hand, cutting him off. "You won't be a ghost. You Mr. Potter, have not fulfilled your fate."

"Oi! My life isn't so bad! I've got, er, had, a great life with great friends! And I'm a damn good auror. I may not have settled down yet but I am – I WAS only 21! Plenty of time for that." He glared at her, but as she only glared back pointedly, he sighed and asked "Well, what_ was_ my fate, then?"

"You, James, were supposed to marry Lily Evans and have-"

"Lily Evans? The Head Girl? The one with a stick up her bum? She hates me! Always thought she was pretty but she practically laughed in my face when I tried asking her out in 6th year. What happened to her after we graduated, anyway? "

"She has just been attacked by Death Eaters in her home for being a Muggle-born, and will die in a matter of minutes. We really must send you back before she does, as it's the only chance Now then… yes, you two were supposed to fall in love, marry, and have a son. He's the real reason you'll be getting this second chance, as his fate is far more important than your own. So, since you can't be expected to change her feelings for you now, you will have the chance to go back to REDO your life. The right way, this time, if you please."

"So that's it? I have to go back with the sole purpose of making Lily Evans fall in love with and marry me?"

Ann nodded her head "That's the most important thing, yes, but you might also consider a few other minor changes. We really haven't the time to discuss that though, so I'll leave all of that up to you, as you really must leave." She smiled at James and whispered "good luck." before raising her hand.

James started to ask another question, but before he knew it, Ann had snapped her fingers and the beautiful field was gone.

~AUF~

This is my first attempt at writing. Please Read & Review.  
Constructive criticism is very welcome, but please don't be mean...


	2. Greeting New Old Friends

Disclaimer: A lot of the dialogue comes straight from The Prince's Tale in Deathly Hallows. But I'm still not JK.

Chapter 2

James woke up, not in the field, but in his bed. His _old_ bed, in his _parents'_ house. He propelled himself out of bed and ran to the mirror. He stared wide eyed at himself. He leaned closer to the mirror and poked his cheek just to make sure it wasn't a really elaborate hallucination. It was real. He looked just like he did the summer before Hogwarts. He was eleven.

The mirror piped up then asking him if he'd forgotten what he looked like while he slept. That was enough to snap him out of his trance. He looked a little sheepish at being called out on his vanity, and ruffled his hair up to compensate. That was when he remembered something. His mom and dad were downstairs… alive.

He ran down to the kitchen where he spotted his parents, Charlus and Dorea, in a rare moment of intimacy. His mother was at the counter presumable to spread butter and jam on the toast, but she seemed to have forgotten her task as she giggled while his father had his arms around her and was nuzzling her neck. He knew that as an 11 year old he should make a comment about how gross they were being, but he was so happy to see them both alive and together that he just stood in the doorway for a few minutes happy to see his father so happy. He shook off the memories of his despondent father, devastated after the loss of his beloved Dorea before he joined her.

Finally James entered the kitchen. Unable to bring himself to disparage his two giddy parents, he opted to announce his presence the more light-hearted "Son entering the room! All snogging should now cease and desist!" As they broke apart smiling, he went over to hug first his father, then his mother. He'd have to get used to being so much shorter than them again.

He must have held on to his mother a little longer than would have been otherwise normal, because as he pulled away she looked down at him and said "Oh, we'll miss you too, sweetheart, but we promise to write all the time!"

_Miss me? Why would they miss me? Oh no. What day is it? _ He looked at the magical clock on the wall that gave the time, date and a schedule for the family. Sure enough, it was September 1st. He was going to Hogwarts today, which meant he wouldn't get to see his parents again until the Christmas holidays. That thought choked him up a bit, and as he realized that he was dreading leaving his parents, he smiled at the fact that he was a bit like an eleven-year-old after all.

~AUF~AUF~AUF~AUF~AUF~AUF~

Luckily his mum had made sure he'd packed his trunk the night before, so he didn't have to spend his morning trying to remember where he left things ten years beforehand. By the time they had made it to platform 9 and three quarters he was eager to meet his friends. He hugged his parents goodbye, with an extra squeeze and a promise to send a letter the very next day confirming that he'd gotten into Gryffindor. His parents just smirked at his confidence and waved him on the train.

As soon as he got on the train, he started looking in compartments so he could find Lily. But that's not who he met first. First he met Sirius Black. Sirius had a Quidditch magazine in hand and the two struck up a conversation about the recent match. They came across Peter Pettigrew and James pulled him into the conversation, easily. The three were discussing England's chances of making it to the next cup when he glimpsed into a compartment and spotted a familiar shade of red hair staring out the window. His heart started beating as he pulled Peter and Sirius into the nearly empty compartment. He was about to meet his future wife!

But as the three entered and took their seats, she didn't turn around to say hello. He didn't know how to get her attention without breaking the conversation, and he knew that as a Muggleborn, she wouldn't know much about Quidditch. He was on the verge of just introducing himself when Peter started recounting the moves of a particularly vicious hit one of the Chudley Cannons' Chasers had taken the week before, making them laugh, when a black-haired boy, already in his school robes walked in and sat across from Lily. Severus Snape hadn't changed his look much over the years.

"I don't want to talk to you," he heard her say. It sounded like she'd been crying and James prepared to ask Snape to leave.

"Why not?" Snape asked.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." James had no idea what they were talking about, but apparently they'd already met. That might make things harder

"So what?"

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a—" Snape cut himself off quickly. James wondered if he'd been about to say "only a Muggle." But pushed the thought aside.

"But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" Snape said, trying to change the subject. Well that's the perfect opening – they could all talk about the sorting. "You'd better be in Slytherin." No - she _couldn't_ be in Slytherin. He'd have to make sure she knew how amazing Gryffindor would be.

"Slytherin?" He asked, "who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius actually looked rather resigned at the question. "My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!" This brought a grin to Sirius' face giving James a swelling of pride at making his best friend smile.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James pretended to unsheathe and brandish a sword. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." He thought he saw Lily grin, but the small, disparaging noise Snape made, James challenged him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," he drawled, with a sneer on his face. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy—"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius making James laugh.

Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike. _Uh-oh, _thought James. "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo. . . " Sirius imitated her lofty voice and James let out a soft "Noooo" that seemed to mix with it. In an attempt to keep them there a bit longer James prepared to stand up and stop them, but Snape jumped over his foot, and James realized it looked like he had been trying to trip him.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called out. Peter laughed and James gave a smile, not wanting to alienate his fellow soon-to-be Gryffindors. They started up the conversation again asking Peter which house he thought he'd be sorted into. James' mind was mostly on the fact that not only had his first interaction with Lily gone badly, but he hadn't even introduced himself so now when he did, it would have to come with an apology.

~AUF~AUF~AUF~AUF~AUF~AUF~

"In all my days, I have never had to give a detention so early! I can't even go to your Head of House since you don't have one yet!" James and Sirius looked down at their shoes as Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall scolded them for pushing Peter into the Lake. It was only meant to be a friendly shove after Peter had cheekily suggested James and Sirius might fit in well in Hufflepuff, but they'd both used a bit too much strength and he'd gone head first into the lake.

James in particular couldn't believe that he was screwing up his second chance so much so soon. It was still only the first day, and already Lily seemed to hate him and now he had gone and gotten himself and Sirius in trouble and they hadn't even been sorted yet! He felt things unraveling as Professor continued yelling at them. "You will serve detention next Monday with me. I am very disappointed in you both and I trust this will not be indicative of the rest of your time at Hogwarts". They both answered "No ma'am" and turned to join the rest of the first years in the Great Hall.

He looked over at Lily, trying to catch her eye, but she was staring up at the ceiling. Her mouth had opened a bit in amazement and her eyes were looking around in wonder. She was shaking her head at the unbelievable site in front of her and he heard her mutter "and now for something completely different." A couple of others chuckled, but he didn't see what was so funny. Maybe it was a muggle reference.

The sorting went much like it had the first time. After hearing Snape's insistence that she join Snape in Slytherin, he was relieved to see her once again sorted into Gryffindor. However, James did get a bit of a surprise when he was called up for his own sorting.

Rather than shouting out "Gryffindor" the second the hat touched his head, as had happened last time, the hat actually began talking to him. He didn't even know the hat did that! "Wait a tick. I've already sorted you! How can that be? Oh…oh I see. You've been sent back. Well despite your foreknowledge, I can see that you're not going to be cunning about it, but go after it with determination, so Slytherin won't do. I see too, that you're very loyal, but since you're loyal to those in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff won't do. Not a bad mind, either, but you don't seem to have a thirst for knowledge. Very well. Once again, you'll be in… GRYFFINDOR."

His smile couldn't have been wider as he went to claim his seat next to Peter and finally introduce himself to Lily.

~AUF~AUF~AUF~AUF~AUF~AUF~

Should I continue? Read & Review for faster updates.

AN: A couple of things to note are that Ann (the angel, because I'm silly like that) didn't actually mention a son to James. She was about to, but he cut her off, and in the interest of time, she decided not to focus on it, instead trusting that if they got married, that part of destiny would take care of itself.

The reason only James is sent back, is because they wouldn't be able to send just Lily, since James would have already died, and it's bad enough to send one person back, let alone two! Plus, this plot bunny came about because I thought James acted in canon as though he KNEW Lily was the girl for him. So this is sort of an AU leads to canon scenario.

It's not that he doesn't like her, but she didn't really like him. And James is enough of a romantic to accept that Lily is his fate and go after her. Plus, with this new information he will begin to see her in a whole new light.


	3. Brooding on Halloween

Sorry for the wait. Enjoy the next installment...

James used to love Halloween. The festivities and revelry, and the Hogwarts feast was a thing of beauty. But dying has a tendency to sour a person's outlook on a day. So James sulked. He moped at breakfast, he pouted in the common room. He even glowered briefly when his friends tried to convince him to join them outside. Yes, James was one broody eleven-year-old. But it you can't be sullen on your Death day, when can you be?

Part of him wished it weren't a Sunday, so that he'd have classes to distract him. But first-year classes weren't really that distracting to a full-fledged auror. So most days, as the professors went on about magical theory, he let his mind wander. Obviously, the topic at the front of his mind as he readjusted to life as a first year, was Lily. James was a romantic. As soon as Ann told him that he was meant to be with Lily, he was sold. Who was he to deny fate?

He was surprised at how little his memory of her matched the little red-haired girl he saw now. He supposed he must have seen her at graduation, or even as adults, but his last real memory of her was when the Head Girl had marched over to his game of exploding snap at the end of seventh year and threatened him with detention! He and Sirius had only been trying to relieve some stress from studying for NEWTS. Before that he clearly remembered asking her to Hogsmeade during fifth year. She'd been his first choice, and he was y sure it had had something to do with the way her hair shined in the when she had laughed with her friends near the lake. She smiled shyly, looking down and tucking her hair behind her ear, and he had been sure a smile like that meant yes, but she'd turned him down, saying that she only going with her friend. He didn't have many other clear memories of her.

That was the crux of it – he simply hadn't noticed her much before. Now, though, he was paying attention. He saw her studying, always with her wand in hand to practice that charm or spell a hundred times, even if she'd gotten it right the first time. He saw her talking with her fellow year Gryffindor girls, rarely speaking up except to ask a question about a reference she didn't understand. He saw her in the library reading. He saw her with her friend from the train and how other Gryffindor's looked confused and surprised by the association. He smiled whenever he noticed her sense of wonder shine through from all the new magical experiences – even a floating feather seemed to render her speechless.

He had announced to his dorm-mates the very first night, as they talked about the feast and sorting and the year to come, that he just knew Lily was the one for him. Sirius had looked at him like he was a couple. Peter's eyebrows had disappeared under his long bangs and Remus had rolled his eyes.

But James was no fool. He couldn't expect everything to happen within the first few days of being back. Sometimes he wondered about why Ann had sent him back so far. He decided it was either so that his personality didn't suddenly and drastically change, or because she had a cruel sense of humour and wanted to make him go through puberty again. Spiteful wench.

Then again, she had mentioned there were a few other changes he could make, so maybe it was so he could be a better friend to Remus.

Remus bloody Lupin. That was also on James' mind a lot. In the original timeline, Peter had been the one to notice and point out that Remus was always gone during the full moon. Of course, it took him 4 years for him to notice, another couple months to confirm the theory, and even then, it took the boys ages for Remus to believe that it didn't matter to them and to even let them visit him in the hospital wing after the moon.

Now, James knew Remus was a werewolf and wanted it out in the open. No secrets. But Remus was both shy and secretive, so just like he couldn't expect Lily to fall for him now, he couldn't just approach Remus to out him. A big reason for this was that he knew Remus would ask how he knew, and that he'd quickly be tossed in St. Mungo's if he told the truth. So instead he waited for Remus' excuses to wear thin. And he pointed out the full moon to the other two in the hopes that one of them would put it together and he wouldn't have to lie to his friend's face.

At least Sirius was the same as he remembered. And luckily James had found his sense of humor had reverted along with his age. While he'd had to force some of the laughs his first day back, by the end of the month, he'd nearly shot pumpkin juice out of his nose at one of Sirius' jokes. He caught himself, but his friends had noticed and laughed. It became a challenge to get them all to do the same.

Actually, since he got back, he noticed a lot of his traits had reverted. His magic wasn't as strong, which he was actually grateful for, since it wouldn't do to accidently cast a non-verbal spell, or always be able to do a given days lesson . He also wasn't attracted to girls. He knew that two months ago he would have done a double-take when a group of seventh years walked by in muggle clothes on their way to Hogsmeade, but he was much more interested in arguing about quidditch teams with a group of Hufflepuffs who supported the Appleby Arrows over the Wimbourne Wasps. Yet another reason not to worry about Lily yet.

On this day, a grumpy James found himself accompanying Remus to the library, to work on an essay for Charms. He went through the motions, pretending to focus hard, but a few minutes later found him flipping through his book lazily looking at the different spells and trying to imagine what creative things they could be used for. Being creative with charms, hexes and jinxes had been an important part of his job, and now it was a lovely way to maintain some sort of interest in his subjects.

This is exactly what he was doing when he flipped the page. Then the brooding James Potter smiled.

~AUF ~AUF ~AUF ~AUF ~AUF ~

"I don't know…" started Remus. James sighed. He had just dragged Remus back to their Gryffindor tower and explained his idea to all three roommates. Of course Remus wouldn't want to do anything that could make him stand out. Boring shy werewolf.

"Well I think it's brilliant," Sirius chimed in. "It's Halloween! Let's have some fun! Peter?"

"Yeah, great idea, James. I'm in" Peter said, and James beamed before turning back to Remus.

"Come on, Lupin. Live a little!"

Remus could see he was in the minority and really wanted to be included, so he sighed in resignation "Fine, but I have some suggestions. It shouldn't get everyone, but just a few people – it would be chaos otherwise. And it should happen at the end, not the beginning – wouldn't want to ruin the feast!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing the charm, and were among the last to enter the Great Hall. They'd determined that Sirius & James were the best at the twist on this spell, so they each charmed a stone at the entrance as they walked in and took their seats.

The feast was delicious, and a keen eye might have noticed the boys shooting glances at one another. When the first person got up to leave, Peter was the first to spot it. He nudged his friends who all watched the 3 Ravenclaw fourth years head out of the hall. Fortunately for them, they all missed the two stones and left without incident.

The friends' disappointment was short-lived, as a student in the next group to get up hit the stone dead on. Everyone in the hall looked up as the 6th year Hufflepuff screamed as she went flying through the air and landed on the other side of the doorway before falling on her bum. She looked around herself and at her friends, confusion on her face.

The teachers all immediately stood, ready to take action... and points! But they were at the far end and a group of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor prefects had already stood and approached the exit slowly. They were spread out enough that only one of them hit the spongified stone right stone and went flying through the air. He landed with a bit more finesse next to the Hufflepuff girl. They looked at each other and both cracked up.

He pointed at it and said it's that one there. His friend quickly added a colouring charm to it, so it would be easily avoidable. Another friend, planning to give the laughing teen a hand, then hit the second spongify, and went diving headfirst into the two already on the floor. This only made the two already fallen students laugh harder. The rest of the hall was abuzz with speculation about how this could have happened as the three untangled themselves

Then the most amazing thing happened – a younger year Ravenclaw ran, jumped on the first stone with both feet, did a tucked summersault in the air and landed with her hands in the air. Everyone gawked at her, including the first year Gryffindors. "What? I took gymnastics before I got my letter. Always thought the softening charm would be useful for a fall. Never thought to adjust it and use it for the jump before!" The entire hall broke out in applause, and people started actually lining up to jump on the bright pink stone. The head boy added a cushioning charm to where everyone seemed to be landing, just in case. It became a game to try and touch the archway with their hands. James grinned widely as he saw Lily's red hair join her friend Mary in a double-jump on their way out.

It had never taken the students so long to leave the hall after a feast. But nor had they done so with such big smiles on their faces.

~AUF ~AUF ~AUF ~AUF ~AUF ~

Please review – Who do you all think should fire the first hex: Snape or Potter?

Next chapter: Remus' secret is discovered!

Bonus points to anyone who spots the Charlie Brown reference.  
Thanks a million to TheGirlWithTheSecret for the encouragement!


	4. Of Pranks & Werewolves

Chapter 4: Of Pranks and Werewolves  
(Second Year)

"Did you say werewolves?"

James turned to see Lily standing in the doorway of the train compartment. Sirius and Peter had been talking about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and if he'd be any good, and James had seized upon the opportunity saying he was hoping they'd learn about werewolves this year.

"Yes I did, my delicate Lily flower! Don't you think that'd be more interesting than learning about gnomes and doxies? First year was so boring. Werewolves would be fascinating."

"Wait. Werewolves are real?" She looked back, and it was then that James saw Severus Snape. He hadn't even noticed him standing behind Lily.

Snape smirked and nodded, "They're real, but of course they wouldn't teach them to first years. Probably not now that we're second years, either. Horrifying, cruel, dirty creatures."

James put a comforting arm around a now pale Lily. Obviously muggle-borns would assume werewolves were a myth. "Now now, you don't really believe that rot, do you, Lily-flower? Werewolves are not bad people."

Snape snorted at that. "They aren't people at all. They're beasts. Not fit to be around normal wizards. They'd infect us all. Or kill us off."

James narrowed his eyes at Snape, "Werewolves are only like that one day a month. Better than being a greasy git every day of your life." He looked at Lily with what he hoped was a winning smile, "don't you agree?" Lily was no longer pale, but was now scowling at James. Apparently not as winning as he'd hoped.

Snape on the other hand, had clenched his jaw and was turning an interesting shade of red. "Come Lily. Let's leave these destructive louts to themselves. Maybe they can find a werewolf to bite them since they love them so much, and then we'll be rid of them" He grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her away from the group. James couldn't believe she went with him. Didn't she see what a bigot he was? How could he say those things about his best friend? He didn't think, he just grasped his wand and fired off a spell under his breath.

Snape began choking on the soap, caused by James' Scourgify charm. The four boys paused in surprise. James for very different reasons; He hadn't really expected his non-verbal spell to work. Interesting – it looked like intense emotion gave him a bit of a power boost.

But then Sirius started laughing at Snape, who's eyes had started to water from the sudden horrible taste of the soap, which had started to foam around his mouth, leaving a somewhat frantic Lily, mumbling incoherently about dogs and something called 'rabies'. "Look! He's crying from a little Scourgify charm. Severus is sniveling!" Sirius cried out, as James and Peter joined in the laughter, "Snivellus!"

As some older students walked by, Snape pointed at James, clearly trying to convey that he knew James had done this. Remus came to his defense, "Oh please, he didn't raise his wand or say a word and there's no way a second year could have cast a nonverbal."

As Lily led him away, James couldn't resist adding, "Might want to be careful what you say. You never know who might overhear you..._Snivellus._"

Severus had no trouble convincing his fellow Slytherins that the Gryffindors had jinxed him and that year's ensuing prank war was one that Hogwarts had not seen in half a century. Although usually the upper years were usually safe, the highlight of the year was at Halloween when every single student found themselves with bright orange hair. As the pranksters were smart enough to change their own as well, the perpetrators and how they managed it were never discovered

~AUF ~AUF ~AUF ~AUF ~AUF ~

James was feeling desperate. In addition to pointing out the full moon, which he found he couldn't always do with the weather or where they were in the castle, he'd started acting bored and wondering aloud where Remus was every month. And anytime werewolves came up in the reading, he continued to make it clear that he wasn't prejudiced against them. This last tactic usually devolved into insulting Snivellus and thinking up a prank to play on him.

That spring, after a year and a half, he finally struck gold. They were all sitting in the common room, writing a paper for herbology on plants most potent at certain stages of the moon cycle. Peter was asking Sirius whether fluxweed was best at the full or new moon.

"I'm sure it's one or the other, but I can't remember which" Peter was saying.

Sirius grinned. "Well if it's one or the other, let's just ask James. Surely his love for the full moon carries over to plants picked under it."

Remus looked at Sirius curiously. "What are you on about?" James kept his eyes on his paper, not daring to look up.

"Haven't you noticed?" Sirius said looking at Remus, "James never fails to point out the full moon. I'm this close to calling him _Moony._"

"Oh – oh right. Of course."

"Wait a second," Peter chimed in, "Remus…I can't remember you ever being around when he says that."

"Err. No. Of course I have been. Why wouldn't I be?"

Sirius looked thoughtful "No, he's right Remus, you're always -" James looked up then and saw Sirius' eyes narrow while he counted up all the excuses Remus had given and then they widened in understanding. James chanced a glance at Remus who's eyes were just as wide but darting around the common room at all the students.

James jumped up and shut his book loudly, breaking the trance. "Right then. I reckon it's time for a break. Let's all go for a quick walk!" When no one moved, he kicked Peter's foot, pulled Remus by the and steered him out the portrait by the shoulder so he couldn't make a run for it. He steered him all the way to an empty classroom.

"I-Is it true?" Peter started, "Are you a we- "

"A werewolf," James couldn't keep the note of triumph out of his voice but thought he was doing a great job keeping the smile from his face.

"WICKED!" James turned to see that Sirius did have a smile on his face, so he figured he could have one, too.

At this, Remus shook his head to clear the cobwebs, and stuttered for a second, "WHAT?!"

"That is totally wicked!" He looked at James & Peter, who had curious looks on their faces. Sirius rolled his eyes. "We're best friends with a werewolf!" he explained.

Peter still looked hesitant, "But I'm still confused. Wh- where do you go every month? Do the professors know about it." Remus explained about how Dumbledore had planted the whomping willow, and made the tunnel to the shrieking shack.

"That's a pretty good solution," James encouraged. "Why do you miss class the day after?" He knew that everything would need to be in the open in order for them to move past this. Remus explained the pain of turning into a werewolf, and the damage he did to himself that he had to recover from the following day. They looked at him sympathetically.

Then Sirius' eyes go looked at Remus, "Oh! I'm definitely calling YOU _Moony_ instead!" James chuckled.

Remus' eyes darted to each of his friends and the smiles on their faces. "But…don't you hate me? I-I'm a monster. A dangerous werewolf."

James remembered what had gotten through to Remus last time and took this as the perfect opportunity to try it out. "A dangerous werewolf? Well, yeah." Remus' face fell. "but you're really only _Moony_ for a few hours a month. The rest of the time…you're just Remus."

~AUF ~AUF ~AUF ~AUF ~AUF ~

I know I know, I'm horrible at updating! I'm hoping to be better, but I don't want to make any promises. I am thrilled that I can start using "Moony" & "Snivellus." You have no idea how hard it is not to use all of the Marauders' nicknames. I still have a few years to go before I can use the other three, unfortunately.


End file.
